My Light
by Kagehoshi Shadowstar
Summary: Her light was gone, her world plunged into darkness, yet now she could see everything.
1. Chapter 1

My Light  
By Kagehoshi  
Ch 1 The Light

The Miasma burned her flesh and caused her to nearly vomit in pain. She could hear his laughter in the distance, smell the blood of her friends as it soaked into the ground, and taste its coppery tang in her mouth. Another wave of pain racked through her body as the poison continued to eat away at her flesh, but she would not lie down and submit to the darkness yet. She wouldn't let that bastard win, not after all the sacrifices that had been made. She could no longer hear the gasping breath of the Slayer, nor the muffled groans of the Monk. Yet the choking sobs of her kit met her ears and the screams of pain from the Hanyou. Gathering up the last of her strength she drew her bow back and fired at the monster before her.

***********Two Years Later***********

Koenma shuffled through the papers on his desk, looking for the correct folder. Something was up in the Ningenkai and he had no clue what it could be. There had been far too much spiritual energy appearing in a small suburb of Tokyo, somewhere it most definitely should NOT be. He sighed in frustration and sucked furiously on his pacifier, he could just hear the team's reaction to their next assignment.

"Bend over shorty, so I can fuck up your day!" Never mind, here they were. Yusuke Urameshi entered Koenma's office with a big bang and steam practically coming out of his ears, "You are in need of a serious ass kicking!"

"What's a matter Urameshi?" Kuwabara, a carrot top with the build of an ox sauntered into the office, "Just yesterday you were complaining how bored you were since there were no missions lately."

"The timing could have been a little better." Yusuke grumbled, "Can't you ever summon us during the day."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep time Yusuke, but this is quite important."

"I wasn't sleeping." Yusuke ground out, his hands clasped into fists.

"The fool was with Keiko. Your summons caught him right at completion." A small youkai dressed all in black slid into the room.

"Man, SHUT UP HIEI!" Yusuke whirled around and screamed at the small youkai, who merely smirked and leaned back against the wall.

"Now Yusuke, at least you got to finish, no need for theatrics." A scarlet haired boy said soothingly as he entered the room.

"If I had finished I wouldn't be this upset, Keiko got too damned embarrassed and stopped before we finished." Yusuke grumbled, then whirled back towards Koenma, "AND IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

"Well now that we have that all cleared up can we continue?" Koenma said calmly, opening up the file and staring pointedly at Yusuke over it. Yusuke sat back still pissed, but slightly mollified at the chance to beat the crap out of something, "I need you all to go to xxxx district in Tokyo, there's been a massive increase in spiritual activity there and I want you to find out what's going on."

"That's the mission?!" Yusuke exploded, "That is what couldn't wait till morning!!?" He let out a sound of disgust and turned to leave, "I'm going home, back to Keiko."

"Do you honestly think you'll get any now?" Kurama asked, amusement sparkling in his green eyes, "Keiko is probably asleep and pissed at you. You might as well come with us on the off chance you'll be able to hit something as hard as you can."

The Spirit Detective glared at the Kitsune with undisguised hatred, but nonetheless stopped heading towards the door. Koenma held out the folder and Yusuke took it reluctantly.

"That is a list of Shrines and Temples in the area, you should probably check with them before you start breaking into people's homes." The small demigod instructed, before settling back in his seat. Yusuke opened the file and began to swear as he looked through the list.

"There's got to be at least 300 names here. This will take all night!"

"Well then you better get started."

*************

The broom felt good in her hands and the breeze felt cool against her skin. She smiled as she continued to sweep the Shrine grounds, and called out to seemingly no one.

"If you don't hurry you're going to be late for school." Her smiled widened as a shocked gasp was heard and then the rustling of bushes.

"I can't get over how you can do that." Souta said in amazement, his awe for his big sister apparent in his voice. Kagome merely smiled and shook her head.

"I meant what I said, you should get to school or you'll be late." She told her little brother, not stopping in her chore. Souta let out a sigh as he hoisted his school bag over his shoulder and headed down the stairs, "Oh and Souta," Kagome called out before he disappeared completely, "Tie your shoes." An embarrassed silence filled the air, before the dull thunk of Souta dropping his bag could be heard, as he bent down to tie his shoes. Kagome smiled as she continued to sweep the grounds, it would be warm today, she could smell it in the air.

**************

The otherwise beautiful day was somewhat ruined by Yusuke's grumbling. He had been doing it for half the night and all morning, and Kurama was about ready to kill him. Hiei had left after about an hour of the Detective's complaints, in order to conduct his own search, and Kuwabara was too dense to let the constant complaining get to him. Kurama felt his eye twitch as he heard Yusuke mutter the term 'stupid toddler' again. Honestly couldn't the boy come up with some new material?

"This is it, if nothing turns up at this place I'm going home!" Yusuke groaned as he reached the top of the stairs, "Where the hell are we anyway?"

"Sunset Shrine." A calm voice answered him. The three boys turned towards the source of the voice and saw a young girl dressed in pure white priestess robes sweeping the grounds. She was turned away from them and did not bother to face them as they approached her.

"Excuse me miss." Kurama spoke up before Yusuke did something stupid, "Do you think you could help us with something?"

"Only if you tell me what two Youkai, one Kitsune Avatar, and a human psychic want at my shrine?"

"Two youkai?" Kurama said blankly, his mind still processing the fact that this strange human female had known what they all were almost immediately.

"The one standing next to you in a bad mood, and the one sulking off in the trees." She gestured off to the side, and frowned as Hiei suddenly appeared next to Kurama, "Fast little bugger aren't you." She finally turned fully to face the curious group of detectives standing before her. Kurama felt his breath catch in his throat as he got his first look at the girl. Her skin was so pale as to be almost translucent, and he could clearly see the deep blue of her veins in the graceful column of her neck. Her features were smooth and delicate, and framed with midnight black hair that fell to her knees and was tied back with a single white hair tie. Strangely though her eyes were closed, and they remained that way as she continued to speak to them, "So will you explain what you wish here? I highly doubt you're seeking spiritual guidance."

"We came here for a mission." Yusuke spoke up, "Or else we wouldn't have bothered with your stupid Shrine." Kurama didn't even see her hands move, but he heard the sharp thwack of the wood hitting something just as thick and he saw Yusuke sink to his knees in pain, his head now sporting a large bump.

The girl settled the broom back in her hands and frowned, "Care to try and rephrase that?" Kuwabara let loose a huge guffaw and went red in the face as he finally realized that Yusuke had just gotten beamed by a girl. Hiei smirked in amusement, and Kurama let soft laughter escape his mouth.

After having calmed himself down Kurama spoke up again. "How did you know what we were?"

The strange girl shrugged and went back to sweeping, "I wouldn't be much of a Priestess if I couldn't even tell what a youkai was."

Kurama felt his interest peak and remained silent as he studied the girl, she still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Hey maybe she's what we've been lookin' for!" Kuwabara finally spoke up, "Hey girlie have you been using lots of spirit energy lately?"

She turned her head slightly in his direction an annoyed look on her face, "My name is Kagome, and of course I've been using a lot of spiritual energy lately, it was Shichi-go-san (1) last week and I had a large number of blessings to do."

At this announcement Yusuke stood up from his crouch and glared at the young woman, "You're the reason I was dragged away from my girlfriend last night?" He said accusingly, "Damn wench, I've had blue balls all day because of you!"

Kurama let out a soft grunt of surprise and admiration as the crude young man suddenly found himself on his back with a broom handle at his throat facing a very angry Priestess.

"First off, my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me, not wench. And secondly, if you speak in such a crude manner to me again I will personally wash your mouth out with soap. This is a holy place, have you no shame?"

Kurama was intrigued, never had he met a female like this before. Even her scent was intoxicating, like lavender and purity. He wondered why she kept her eyes closed.

"Why won't you open your eyes?" Kuwabara asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Open or closed it doesn't matter," Kagome replied, "I'm blind."

*********************

(1) Shichi-go-san = 7-5-3 a holiday in Japan which takes place on November 15 in which all young children aged 7, 5 and 3 are dressed in traditional clothing and taken to the neighborhood Shrine in order to be blessed and presented to the Kami.


	2. Light Discovered

My Light  
By Kagehoshi  
CH2 Light Discovered

The silence was deafening, and rather awkward. None of the guys knew how to respond to that kind of announcement. The priestess smiled knowingly at the silence and removed the broom handle from Yusuke's throat. As the irate Detective got off the ground, Kuwabara began to snicker into his hand.

"What's so funny fish for brains?!" Yusuke groused, wiping dirt and dust off of his jacket.

"Urameshi got his ass kicked by a blind girl." Kuwabara snickered, before falling to his knees in hysterical laughter.

"Damn it! I did not get my ass kicked!" Yusuke bellowed at the laughing redhead.

"Technically he's right." Came the soft response from the sweeping Priestess, "He didn't get his ass kicked."

"See! There you are. I told…"

"He got his head smacked by a broom." At this announcement Kuwabara let loose an even stronger stream of laughter from his mouth and wheezed as he tried to draw in breath. Not even the stoic fire demon Hiei could hold his amusement in, and let out several small chuckles before he caught himself and closed up again. Smiling broadly Kurama stepped forward and bowed before the Priestess.

"Lady Kagome, I commend you with all my heart. I've been wanting to smack him all morning."

Kagome smiled softly and inclined her head slightly towards the fox.  
"I guessed as much, your aura is quite agitated. I've never felt anyone that frustrated before." She opened her mouth to say more but quite suddenly grew silent and tilted her head slightly to the left. "Young man, you had better have a damn good excuse for coming back this late. I was worried sick last night!"

Kurama blinked in surprise and twisted his head around to see whom she could be talking to. He hadn't sensed anyone approach, so it was to his complete shock and amazement when a young Kitsune kit made his way ruefully out of the bushes.

"I'm sorry Mama, I fell asleep in the forest again." He scuffed his feet and looked at the ground his guilt quite apparent to all.

"We have guests Shippo, what do you say?" Kagome's voice was softer and held a note of forgiveness. The kit, Shippo, looked up a hopeful look on his face, and seeing the warm smile on the face of the woman before him, he broke out with a smile. Turning to the group of curious males before him the kit bowed politely and greeted them formally.

"Hello my name is Shippo Higurashi, welcome to Sunset Shrine I hope you enjoy your visit." He glanced over to the priestess to see if he had gotten it right, and at her nod of approval he gleefully leaped into her open arms.

"I suppose you'll want to come inside?" Kagome queried as she gathered the small kit in the crook of her arm, "I'm sure you have plenty of questions, and I would like some of my own answered." Without waiting for a reply Kagome turned and walked silently to the house entrance, placing the broom by the door and kicking her sandals off in the genkan(1). The Spirit Team members looked quickly amongst themselves before silently following the Priestess into the small home.

As they entered they were amazed at the efficient grace the young woman displayed as she moved about. Still carrying the young kit in the crook of her left arm, she deftly set out five mugs and a small cup onto the kitchen table. So lightly did she move about that it seemed as if her feet were never meant to touch the ground. She did not fumble or hesitate an instant as she filled each mug with boiling water and tea bags and the small cup with milk.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" She queried softly, "I prefer to keep busy as I talk and I know Shippo hasn't eaten anything for awhile so I need to make something anyway."

"Hell no we haven't eaten! We've been too busy looking for you all morning!" Yusuke exclaimed, still pissed over the ass beating, or head smacking in this case.

"Does okonomiyaki (2) sound alright to you?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring the detective's outburst.

"Yeah!! okonomiyaki!!!" Came Shippo's exuberant reply as he wriggled out of Kagome's arms and clambered over to his milk.

"That would be fine Lady Kagome." Kurama said, wryly watching the antics of the young kit.

"Very well then sit down while I get everything ready. We'll talk as I work."

Her tone brooked no argument and the boys sat down with relief, resting their aching legs and feet. The tea was warm and soothing and caused heat to pool comfortably throughout one's body as it went down your throat.

They continued to watch her in silent awe as she floated around the kitchen gathering those ingredients necessary for making lunch, and tying back the sleeves of her long white chihaya.

"So who exactly are you all, and why are you so interested in how I use my powers?" Kagome asked as she began to swiftly and accurately cut into the head of cabbage on the counter before her.

"Of course how rude of us!" Kurama exclaimed, shocked at his complete lack of manners, "My name is Suichi Minamoto, but you may call me Kurama." He gestured towards Hiei, "And my silent friend here is Hiei."

"And I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara introduced himself with the usual dramatics. When everyone turned to stare at Yusuke, the still irate detective grumbled his name.

"Yusuke Urameshi."

Kagome frowned to herself as she finely chopped the cabbage into thin strips.  
"I thought that's what the big one called you, that would make you Koenma's team wouldn't it?"

"You know about Koenma?!" Hiei let out a surprised grunt, just because the little priestess knew about demons didn't mean she had to know much about the dealings of the Spirit Realm.

"Of course I know him. That pompous excuse for a Godling has been coming to me for about two years trying to get me to give him something in my possession." Kagome said chopping the cabbage a little more viciously.

"What does he want?" Kurama started to ask, curious as to what the Priestess could posses that had Koenma in such a tizzy, but he was interrupted when Kagome called out loudly.

"Get your hand out of that cookie jar Shippo! No snacks till after you've eaten!!" At once everyone's attention was on the young kitsune who had crawled across the kitchen table in an attempt to get a treat from the jar sitting in the middle. He gave a sheepish grin and settled back in his seat as Kagome mixed the eggs, flour, water and sliced cabbage in a large bowl.

"Hey! How'd you do that?!" Kuwabara exclaimed in surprise, "I thought you were blind? How'd you know he was going for the cookie jar?"

Kagome smiled softly and gave a soft laugh.  
"My eyes may not work, but that doesn't mean I can't sense what's going on around me. I heard Shippo as he climbed his way up to the tabletop and heard the sound of his clothes sliding over the wood. It wasn't hard to guess what his goal was."

"Wow, that's neat!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "That's better than having eyes in the back of your head!"

Kagome let out another sound of laughter, which tinkled merrily throughout the kitchen and caused shivers of joy to go up the back of more than one occupant.

"Well that's a novel way of putting it." She responded warmly. The kitchen fell into a comfortable silence as Kagome scooped out the okonomiyaki batter on to the grill. "So what did Koenma send you out for? If he's come up with another offer you can tell him to shove it!" The young woman spoke fiercely, plopping down a blob of batter with force.

"You were not mentioned in the mission parameters." Kurama replied, "He sent us out here to discover the source behind the large increase in spiritual energy that was occurring."

"Ah, I see. It appears as if the esteemed Koenma forgot about my powers again." Kagome spoke knowingly, "He has a habit of doing that whenever it suits his purpose."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"Just that. He tries to get me to bend to his will by saying that I am incapable of protecting my charge." She shook her head in annoyance, "When he knows very well that my power ranks in the upper S class. Last time I had to give him a taste before he would leave."

"You purified Koenma!?" Once again Hiei openly displayed shock, this human woman had done something almost unthinkable. He wished he had been there to see it.

"Just his bottom, and he deserved it!" Kagome sniffed delicately. Yusuke broke out in gales of laughter picturing the diminutive God with a burned bottom.

"Damn! What I wouldn't give to see that." His ire forgotten Yusuke took a big slurp of his tea and sat back in his chair.

"Were you born blind, or did something happen?" Kurama asked suddenly, discovering that he was honestly curious about this girl, and wanted to find out as much as possible about her. Kagome was silent for a while as she stood at the grill, then spoke softly yet firmly.

"Shippo could you go feed Buyo and Kirara?" The kit made as if to protest, but at the look on Kagome's face he nodded and slid out of his chair to do his assigned chore, "And check the Kamidana(3) while you're at it!" She called out to the young kit's retreating form. A few seconds passed before she spoke again and her voice held a tinge of sadness, "I lost my sight in battle against a horrible creature, one which had no right to exist. I pushed Shippo out of the way and got hit with burning miasma instead. He doesn't know what went on, everything was so jumbled up that we couldn't comprehend what was what. All I remember was seeing my kit in danger so I reacted."

"You call him yours, yet you are obviously untouched and human as well." Hiei stated.

"Shippo is as much my son as if I had birthed him myself. I hold him through his nightmares, comfort him when he is sad, scold him when he misbehaves, and love him with everything I have. He is my son, blood has nothing to do with it." They remained silent as she placed the okonomiyaki on each of their plates.

"You are amazing, to care so much for a demon child." Kurama spoke softly.

"Demon, human, hanyou what's the difference?" She shrugged and flipped over the last two cakes, "They are all the same to me, it's a person's soul that matters not the blood that flows through their veins."

'That is the most incredible thing I have ever heard.' Yoko spoke up in Kurama's head, 'this human female is truly unique.'

'Where have you been?' Kurama asked in surprise, he had thought the fox was asleep.

'I'm not too fond of shrines, they give me goose-bumps.' Yoko stated, 'though this one has a much nicer feel to it, more calming than most.'

Kurama remained silent and kept his thoughts to himself as he ate the food in front of him. Yusuke and Kuwabara scarfed down their food as if they hadn't eaten in months, and let out a contented belch when they were done.

"Man that was the best meal I've ever eaten!" Yusuke exclaimed, "I wish Keiko could cook like that."

"Don't let her hear you say that Urameshi, or she'll clock you one." Kuwabara laughed. Kagome smiled softly as she sat down at the table.

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking so much, it's not often I get such heart-felt compliments." She tilted her head slightly as the sound of soft footsteps came closer. Shippo entered the kitchen, back from his set tasks, and scrambled into his chair eagerly, the smell of okonomiyaki heavy in the air. He sighed happily as he stuffed his mouth with a large piece of the meal in front of him.

"Shippo don't put so much in your mouth you'll choke." Kagome admonished, holding her tea mug in both hands.

"Yeshh mama." Shippo intoned, his mouth full of food. Kagome sighed in resignation and sat back in her chair. Gently she released her aura and felt out each of the young men in her kitchen. All were powerful, yet all held deep within themselves a pain, which Kagome could sense with startling clarity. The small one was constantly at war with himself, two conflicting elements running through his veins. The loud, rude one was demon but held a great deal of humanity in his aura, and she wondered what his story was. The human was incredibly strong in his spiritual awareness, but not in his fighting aura, this one was a seer not a warrior. The polite one was the strangest of them all, she could clearly sense two souls within his form. One completely kitsune, while the other was only partially fox. The human soul must be slowly turning demon with its constant contact with its counterpart. Kagome felt a slight ripple coming out from the yard and put her mug down quickly.

"Oh dear, it appears as if we have company."

(1) The sunken area at the entrance of a house where you would remove and leave your shoes. Walking in the genkan with stocking feet is a no-no, as is not removing your shoes in said area before entering the house. Usually there are two sets of doors in the house entrance, one set to the genkan and another to the house proper. When you go to visit someone at there home you would ring the doorbell or knock, then you would enter the genkan when your host or hostess called out (for traditional houses only, most modern houses don't have the second set of doors and you need to wait for your host to open the door for you) depending on the nature of your visit you would either (A) Be invited inside and guest slippers would be provided for you. (B) Sit on the edge of the genkan and chat with your host/hostess, no need to remove your shoes. Or (C) Stand in the center of the genkan and either drop something off or relay some quick information. There is an art to removing your shoes in the genkan, always make sure you leave your shoes pointing towards the exit. This makes it easier for you to slip them back on when you leave, and also if you do not have them pointing that way then it is the duty of your host to get down and move your shoes into the proper position, and that's a little rude on your part.

(2) Okonomiyaki is the most delicious food in the world, it is often translated as Japanese Pizza, but that's just stupid. First you mix up the batter and then you add the finely chopped lettuce. Then you kind of cook it on the grill like a pancake, make sure you flip it at just the right time. But before you flip it you add stuff to the top. Like shrimp, pork, cheese or vegetables. Then when it's all cooked you smother it in sauce and mayo. If you ever get the chance to go to Japan try and get to an Okonomiyaki place it will be worth it. Damn I just made myself hungry.

(3) Kamidana can be directly translated into Kami shelf. It's the actual place where the Kami, or its representation, rests. While in Shrines they are usually larger and more elaborate, you can also see then in restaurants, homes and dojos.

Cultural Note- Umbrellas (kasa)

This isn't actually informative, this is just a big cultural difference I've noticed between the US and Japan.

In Japan, especially Tokyo, it can get really, really hot in the summer. While you are indoors you can have the benefit of air-conditioning and shelter from the sun, once you're outdoors all bets are off. The sun glares into your eyes and beats down on your head, and since the majority of the population of Japan has black or dark brown hair it soaks up a lot of heat. Sunglasses aren't widely worn because there is a slight Yakuza affiliation with sunglasses, plus they're not very fashionable. To combat this, women (men just suffer to prove their manliness) carry umbrellas everywhere. If you walk down the street on a hot summer day in Japan you will see females of every age carrying umbrellas to protect themselves from the sun. The umbrellas themselves are also very different from what is used in America. Sometimes you will see the traditional paper umbrella being used on the street, but most women prefer to use the sturdier nylon style for cover. However, these modern umbrellas can be every bit as beautiful as their traditional counterparts. Shocking colors and patterns, lace and gems, even glitter and sequins decorate these functional accessories. It is not uncommon for a woman to have several different styles and colors of umbrella to match their various outfits.

So you get fashion and shade all from the same object, how can you beat that?


	3. Enlightenment

My Light  
by Kagehoshi  
Ch3 Enlightenment

"A guest?" Kurama asked looking up from his meal, he hadn't sensed anything unusual, but then again the aura radiating from the shrine did tend to dull his demon senses. Kagome stood and began to undo the tie holding back her sleeves.

"Shippo finish your lunch and put your dishes in the sink, I'll be right back and then we'll start on your lessons." Kagome shook out her sleeves then glided gracefully towards the back door, swiftly making her way to the backyard. Shippo seemed unconcerned as he barely acknowledged his mother's commands and continued to stuff his face with the tasty meal. However the others were not so calm about it and were only a few steps behind their hostess as she went to greet her mysterious guest. Reaching the backyard they were confronted with the sight of an obviously greatly annoyed Kagome facing a somewhat sheepish Koenma.

"Lady Kagome how nice to see you again." Koenma said politely, though his tone was of someone who wished they could be anywhere else right now.

"Koenma." Kagome responded stiffly, noticeably leaving out any honorifics.

"…Errmm yes" Koenma nervously cleared his throat, "I hope all is going well."

"Everything is perfectly fine Koenma, though I would appreciate an explanation of why you have sent your war hounds after me." Kagome replied, her displeasure quite obvious to all.

"Ahhh…Yes, I do beg pardon I was not informed of your plans so I grew a little worried. Perhaps in the future you could…" Koenma visibly winced as he was abruptly cut off.

"I am not beholden to you in any way Koenma, I have no reason to inform you of anything. And you have no right or reason to be worried for my welfare." Kagome was definitely upset and the Spirit Detectives backed away several steps as the felt her aura spike. Koenma whimpered and grabbed his bottom, remembering what happened the last time he had 'dropped by'.

"Uh…Of course. Is…is your grandfather in?" The young Godling would much rather converse with the kindly old man rather than dealing with the angry young woman before him.

"Jiichan is gone, he retired and went south to Ise (1), and mother has gone to visit him for awhile."

Koenma seemed shocked at this information and stuttered out his response.

"Re…retired? How is that…? When did this…? I mean… Who… Who is in charge now?

"Who do you think halfwit? The garbage man" Kagome was seriously annoyed now, stupid Godling assuming that just because he wanted her to be weak that she would quietly assume the role as damsel in distress.

"Oh…I see… Well I guess congratulations are in order then." The young ruler seemed to pull himself together and gave a little half bow to the glowering(2) priestess. Kagome remained unmoved by the show of kindness and remained as she was, her face still portraying a look of extreme annoyance. Koenma noticed this and immediately straitened up. "Well I suppose you're curious as to the reason for my visit."

"I'm breathless with anticipation." Kagome said flatly. Koenma paused and peered at the girl as if not sure whether or not she was being sarcastic.

"Ah yes well, my father has decided that your powers are to great to be wasted by simply guarding an old artifact." Kagome snorted most unbecomingly at this statement, and Koenma flinched back out the sound before quickly amending his statement, "Powerful though it is. Most youkai who are aware of its existence are too scared to face you, and those that are brave enough to try for them gem, well…"

"Mama fries them into little piles of ash!" This came from Kagome's feet where a hereto-unnoticed Shippo had grabbed hold of Kagome's robes.

"Yes, that's correct." Koenma let loose a soft smile towards Shippo before turning back to the still frowning priestess, "Therefore, my father would be most gracious if you would agree to perhaps join our troops in keeping balance between the worlds." He said this last bit in a rush as if anxious to just get it out, then peered anxiously at the young woman before him. Kagome expression was completely blank as she responded to the Godling's announcement.

"Let me get this straight. You want me, the person you have been saying for years is too weak to protect _herself_, to suddenly join a group that goes around saving the world?"

"Well… yes, my father-" Kagome cut off the nervous demigod her voice a few decibels louder.

"You want me to accept a position that would, in actuality, make me your subordinate and therefore subject to YOUR will?!" She was seriously getting angry now, "What kind of half-witted incompetent imbecile do you think I am?!" Kagome drew herself up regally and pointed a single finger directly at the floating prince. "I am the Mitama no Saiin (3)! Not some silly female whom you can control as you wish! I am beholden to _no one_!" By this time Shippo had taken cover over with the guys as Kagome's rage caused the air about her to crackle with power. "Do not think to force your will upon me Godling, you forget I am beloved of Amaterasu O Mi Kami (4) herself!"

This statement surprised Kurama as did the information of her full title. The Mitama no Saiin was not a position to be taken lightly, and as far as Kurama knew it had not been held in quite some time. Amaterasu was not a Goddess who gave her love freely and for this woman to be among Her chosen was truly spectacular.

"You forget your place Koenma! Your lust for my charge has blinded you little prince, and made you foolish. I am NOT one whom you can use as you wish to further your own ends!" Kagome's voice, though not notably louder, had a ring of power to it that caused the young kami to sink to the ground and grovel in obeisance. Gone was the sweet caring girl from before, and in her place was the Priestess that struck fear into the hearts of Gods and demons alike. She tilted her head down towards the groveling demigod, her expression one of annoyance. "Get up Koenma." Her voice cracked out like a whip. The godling scrambled to his feet and faced the Priestess trepidation apparent in his face. "I will assist your team Koenma." Kagome continued on before the cowering child could speak, "But know this Koenma, I will only assist in those missions that are a part of my duties. I will NOT waste my time fixing your idiotic mistakes. Nor will I lower myself to you in any way. Is this understood?"

Koenma gulped and nodded his head, "Yes Lady Kagome."

"And Koenma, you will never again interfere in my business, or I will use my powers as Mitama no Saiin to disassemble you into your basic parts. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear."

Koenma shook in fear and bowed in understanding, he mumbled a polite farewell under his breath and then quickly beat a hasty retreat back to the spirit realm. As soon as the young God was gone Kagome visibly relaxed and turned towards the guys, who had been silent this whole time. She smiled softly, then crouched down and held out her arms.

"I'm sorry chibi, did I frighten you?" Shippo pushed himself out from between Kurama and Hiei and launched himself into Kagome's arms.

"It's Ok mama, I know you'd never hurt me."

This statement seemed to cause Kagome some distress as she squeezed her kit a little closer to her body. Standing she faced the Spirit Detectives and quite calmly, as if nothing had happened, spoke up again.

"Would you like some more tea?"

This question had them all reeling, as she had just scared the shit out of their boss, and made her dislike of him quite clear.

"Hey, uh, are you sure we're welcome in your home? I mean I got the impression you didn't like us very much." Kuwabara spoke up, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Kagome tilted her head in a gesture of obvious surprise and confusion.

"What ever." Her voice portraying her confusion, "Gave you that idea?" Kurama decided to speak up at this point.

"I believe being referred to as Koenma's dogs might have been a rather large reason for forming this thought. In fact, if one were to listen to your speech one would come to the conclusion that you hold us in the same contempt as you quite obviously hold Koenma."

Kagome frowned and remained silent for several minutes, then spoke softly in that soothing voice Kurama had come to associate with her.

"I did not mean for you to feel that way. In truth I actually like you guys a lot, and I honestly hope to become friends. I admit I might have been a bit harsh when speaking to Koenma, but he has been pushing me for a long time now and I finally snapped." She then turned to face them fully and gave a slight bow of apology, "I am sorry for any misunderstanding, and would be honored if you would join me for some tea."

Though he wasn't sure if the gesture would be noted Kurama bowed back and smoothly replied. "And we would be honored to join you as well, Lady Kagome."  
Kagome smiled softly, "Just Kagome is fine, we are not at court and I do not like formality."

"As you wish Kagome." Kurama smiled back.

Gracefully the Priestess re-entered her home, closely followed by two Youkai, a Kitsune Avatar, and a Human Psychic. She had a feeling that something big was going to happened, and she hoped that it would be positive. Laughing softly as the one called Kuwabara's stomach grumbled again, Kagome felt that whatever happened she would come out with some good memories and close friends.

(1) Ise is located on the Shima peninsula across from Osaka. Some of the most sacred places in Japan are located in Ise and it is a very nice place for a retired priest to live.  
(2) I am so proud of myself, I just learned that word today and I'm already using it in a sentence. Sorry to interrupt but I was just so excited.

(3) Mitama no Saiin-Saaaa, how to translate this. Ummmm... lets see. Well Saiin is an old term that means High Priestess and is not used too much today, while Mitama… ahhhh so hard to explain. Mitama is like the aspects of the Kami…or the parts of them that make them whole. Wait that's not quite right either. Right, the Shikon no Tama is composed of four parts yes? Aramitama, Nikimitama, Fushigitama, and Sakimitama. These four parts make up the whole of the Shikon no tama, they are the Mitama or the different parts that make the whole. So when Kagome says that she is the Mitama no Saiin she is saying that she is the High Priestess of the separate entities that make the whole. This title is completely made up, but I was trying to make a point of Kagome's position and views. Being the Mitama no Saiin mean that Kagome is not just a priestess for Kami or humans or a bridge between the two, but that she is a priestess for ALL parts of the whole. So she is essentially a priestess for demons, and humans, and Kami, and the spirits of the dead, as well as for nature and life. She is the Priestess for that which binds these things together and creates the whole. Is this good yes? If you have questions please don't hesitate to ask I will do my very best to explain it to you.  
(4) Amaterasu O Mi Kami- The Shinto Goddess of the sun, first born of Izanami and Izanagi. She is the most powerful of the Shinto Kami and the leader of the pantheon. She is also supposed to be the ancestor of the Imperial Family.

Cultural Note: Shrine Etiquette

Shrines are sacred places for the people of Japan and there is a very specific etiquette to follow when entering and leaving shrine grounds. The most important of these is the ceremony of Te Mizu, or hand purification. On the grounds of every shrine you will see a fountain or well with wooden ladles on or near it. This is to purify yourself from the contamination of the outside world and MUST be done before entering the shrine building. Taking the ladle with your right hand first fill it with water then pour it over your left hand making sure to pour the water out over the ground around the well and not back into the well. Then with your left hand rinse your right hand. Then with your right hand again fill the ladle then pour the water into your left hand, use this water to rinse out your mouth making sure to spit out the water onto the ground. Then once again rinse off your left hand. Then when all this is done fill the ladle one more time. Tip it backwards so that the water runs down the handle, thus cleansing it for the next person. Now you are cleansed enough to enter the shrine grounds. DO NOT EVER use the water to cool yourself off in the summer, nor should you drink it. This is holy water not drinking fountain it should not be used for anything other than Te Mizu!! When you are entering a shrine it is customary and polite to make an offering of money in the saisen bako, or offering box in front of the shrine, after you have done this you may present your prayers to the Kami. When leaving a shrine you should give a bow to the Kami in thanks for being in their home. Do not ever enter a shrine building without permission. If there is no one around then remain outside, I cannot begin to tell you the number of times foreigners have intruded upon the shrine in a most rude gesture. Ignorance is no excuse for rudeness; shrines are the personal residences of the Kami and should be treated as such.


End file.
